Be Mine
by Nalu D
Summary: Bos ku itu begitu sombong dan kekanakkan, dia menyebalkan dan kadang aku sangat ingin menghajarnya saat tingkat kekanakkannya itu melewati batas, 'aku mencintaimu' dia selalu mengatakan itu padaku. Dan aku selalu meragukan setiap ucapannya, karena aku selalu takut jika dia hanya mempermainkanku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan padaku. Meskipun begitu, aku sebenarnya... Chapter 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Gadis itu dengan kesal berjalan menjauhi meja bos besarnya. Dengan tampang cemberut dia mendudukan tubuh rampingnya di kursi yang baru saja jadi miliknya. Tangan lentiknya dengan segera menari indah di atas keyboard, matanya memandang lurus ke arah layar computer. Membaca satu persatu tugas yang diberikan oleh bosnya dan mulai mengerjakannya dengan teliti.

"Tuan sombong itu selalu menyebalkan, aku sangatttt benci dia. Semoga Tuhan memaafkan segala kesombongannya itu." Gadis cantik itu menggerutu pelan dengan nada sinisnya. Sementara itu atasan si gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya hanya tersenyum jahil saat melihat kelakuan sekretaris barunya itu.

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Be Mine by Nalu D**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai!**

 **RnR, dipersilahkan!**

Lucy POV

Hari ini tepat aku dua bulan sudah aku bekerja disini. Disebuah perusahaan yang bisa dibilang ternama. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris dari pemilik perusahaan ini. Aku sendiri bernama Lucy Heartfilia, 22 Tahun, rambut pirang, kulit bisa dibilang putih dan tinggi kurang lebih 160cm. Kedua orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal, karena itulah saat ini aku hanya tinggal sendiri, di apartemen yang terbilang sederhana dan pastinya uang sewa yang masih bisa dijangkau oleh keuanganku.

Seperti biasanya, tugasku sebagai sekretaris adalah mengatur jadwal harian bos ku. Mengatur deretan rapat penting yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, memenuhi semua permintaan bosku—tentu saja menyangkut pekerjaan selain itu aku tidak mau, lalu menangani beberapa pertemuan jika bos ku menyuruhnya. Kadang aku juga ikut serta dengan bosku jika dia menyuruhku ikut untuk menghadiri beberapa pesta besar para pengusaha juga beberapa meeting penting lainnya.

Jika boleh jujur, pekerjaan ku ini cukup enak dan bisa dengan cepat ku kuasai. Dan menurutku semua yang ku kerjakan lumayan baik. Sayangnya, bosku itu orangnya sombong dan kekanakkan. Selalu berkata seenak jidatnya dan memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Misalnya saja tadi pagi, dia memintaku untuk membuatkannya nasi goreng pedas khas bikinan emaknya dirumah. Dia pikir aku koki? Lagipula ini itu kantor bukan restoran dan juga harus khas emaknya? Dipikir aku emaknya apa? Jelas aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Alhasil dia mengeluarkan rentetan kata-kata jeleknya lagi. Ya ampun, sungguh dia sangat kekanakkan.

DUG DUG DUG

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pukulan meja yang cukup keras. Ku alihkan pandanganku dari layar computer dan melihat ke arah sumber suara, rupanya suara itu berasal dari meja si tuan menyebalkan. Saat mata kami bertemu dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menggerakan tangannya yang menandakan dia menyuruhku untuk mendatangi mejanya.

Ya ampun, apa sih salahnya memanggil namaku? Apakah suaranya terlalu mahal sampai-sampai dia memanggilku dengan begitu tidak sopannya? Sial, dia sungguh menyebalkan.

"Batalkan semua meeting hari ini dari jam 1 siang sampai seterusnya." Titahnya begitu aku sampai di meja kebesarannya itu.

"Baik." Aku hanya menjawab singkat. Jika aku bertanya alasannya, yang ada dia hanya akan menceramahiku dengan kata-katanya yang kekanakkan. Sudah sepuluh detik berlalu, kurasa hanya itu yang ingin diperintahkannya. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke mejaku dan mulai menyusun ulang jadwalnya serta memberitahukan para klien.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Aku kan belum selesai. Dasar bodoh." Seketika aku menghentikan langkahku dan berjalan kembali ke arahnya. Tentu dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati. Jika kau belum selesai, cepat katakan!

Aku hanya berdiri berusaha memasang wajah tenang meskipun aku jengkel setelah dia mengatai Bodoh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Detik demi detik telah berlalu dan dia masih belum mengatakan apapun. Urgh, apa sih maunya? Kenapa dia malah memandang layar komputernya dan seakan menghiraukan aku yang ada disini?

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arahku. Dengan sigap, aku membuka telingaku lebar-lebar dan bersiap menerima tugas selanjutnya, tapi…

"Sedang apa kau berdiri disini? Cepat kembali bekerja!" Oh My God!

Ada apa dengan si tuan sombong ini? Bukankah dia yang menyuruhku untuk kembali? Ingin rasanya aku berteriak marah ke arahnya, tapi aku masih butuh uang dan pekerjaan ini yang terbaik kecuali bosnya. Aku berusaha menekan amarahku yang semakin menjalar dan berjalan kembali ke kursiku dengan hentakan kaki yang lebih keras dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Tinggal setengah jam lagi dan aku akan bebas dari cengkraman bos sombong itu. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar. Kemudian aku melihatnya berdiri. Yuhuuu, dia pasti bersiap untuk pergi. Kuharap dia pergi selamanya dan tak pernah kembali.

Kulihat dia mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan kursi kerjanya. Semakin lama semakin dekat padaku. Kupikir dia hanya akan melewatiku begitu saja, tapi anehnya dia justru menghampiri mejaku. Ini aneh sekali, sangat jarang terjadi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kenapa aku tak menerima jadwalku selanjutnya?" Suara baritone yang ditekannya itu membuatku merinding sekaligus kesal setengah mati.

"Bukankah tadi pagi Anda meminta saya untuk membatalkan semua meeting mulai dari jam satu dan seterusnya?" Aku berusaha mengingatkannya kembali pada apa yang dia katakan.

"HUH? Apa maksudmu? Aku memintanya untuk besok bukan hari ini." Tapi kau tak mengatakan besok Tuan Sombong.

"Anda mengatakannya hari ini." Baiklah, bisa kurasakan tatapannya semakin menajam. Mata onyxnya benar-benar menghujaniku dengan tusukan. Dia sangat mengerikan.

"AKU TAK INGAT PERNAH MENGATAKAN HARI INI." Dia tetap mengelak. Seandainya dia bawahanku, aku ku hajar habis-habisan. "Aku tidak mau tahu, atur ulang jadwalnya. Dan aku ingin semuanya selesai tepat pukul 2 siang ini. PUKUL 2!"

Lagi dan lagi. Kenapa sih dia ini nyusahin orang terus? Dan juga kenapa dia harus menekankan suaranya pada pukul 2? Pendengaranku ini masih bagus dan aku tak bodoh. Justru yang bodoh itu adalah dia.

Sekali lagi, aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Aku menyadari posisinya. Dia adalah atasanku, sebagai bawahan aku hanya diijinkan untuk mengangguk dan menerima apa yang diperintahkan atasanku itu tak perduli sebodoh apapun perintahnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Untuk sesaat entah kenapa rasa kesal itu berganti dengan sesuatu yang lain. Mungkin karena terlalu kesal dan sering ditahan akhirnya aku merasa sakit hati. Dan tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai mengalir.

Menyadari hal itu, dengan cepat ku hapus air mataku dan menarik napas dalam. Merasa agak tenang, dengan segera ku kerjakan apa yang baru saja diperintahkan olehnya. Waktuku kurang lebih tinggal 1 jam. Aku harus cepat menghubungi para klien dan meminta maaf atas keegoisan bos ku ini.

.

.

.

Hari yang sangat melelahkan. Karena ada penataan ulang jadwal, aku harus lembur. Sudah pukul 8 malam. Mataku mulai perih dan tubuhku mulai sakit. Kepalaku juga pusing. Menghadapi bos sepertinya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Membutuhkan tenaga dan mental besar agar bisa bertahan disisinya. Tak heran jika sekretarisnya terus berganti-ganti. Dari apa yang kudengar, aku adalah orang ke 21 yang menjadi sekretarisnya itu.

Dengan sikap angkuh juga bodohnya yang tak ketolongan itu, wajar saja jika banyak dari mereka yang ingin segera pergi dan menjauh darinya. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah, menyerah adalah kekalahan. Akan kutaklukan bos sombong itu hingga dia mengakui jika aku memang layak menjadi sekretarisnya.

Baiklah, ayo semangat. Tugasku tinggal sedikit setelah ini ayo pulang. Mengingat kata pulang membuat semangatku kembali meninggi.

KLEK

Tap…tap…tap…

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki seseorang. Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku, rupanya si bos sombong itu. Ku kira dia sudah pulang. Huh, abaikan saja dia. Lebih baik aku kembali bekerja.

"Ini." Tiba-tiba saja dan tanpa kusadari dia sudah ada didepanku. Tangannya menyodorkan sekaleng kopi. "Kau pasti lelah, minumlah dulu."

HUH?

Ada apa dengan perubahan sikapnya itu?

Berkali-kali ku kerjapkan mataku. Ku cubit tanganku pelan, sakit. Bukan mimpi rupanya.

Tangannya masih tersodor ke arahku, dengan ragu ku ambil sekaleng kopi yang sejak tadi disodorkan. "Te..rima kasih." Ucapku pelan.

"Maaf karena siang tadi aku berkata kasar. What the hell?

Setelah mencaci makiku, dia meminta maaf? Oh my! Bos yang satu ini bagaikan punya dua kepribadian. Tak sanggup berkata-kata aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

DEG

Tangan itu, tangan yang baru saja menyodorkanku sekaleng kopi saat ini tengah mengacak puncuk rambutku pelan. Tangan itu terasa begitu hangat dan lembut, menciptakan suara gemuruh di dadaku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya hari ini, Luce."

Ini bukan mimpi, aku jelas melihatnya. Dia tersenyum. Tuan sombong nan angkuh itu tersenyum ke arahku. Dan juga ini kali pertamanya dia memanggil namaku. Luce?

Terserah dia mau memanggilku apa, yang jelas senyumannya saat ini benar-benar mengalihkan duniaku. Membuat dadaku semakin bergemuruh. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas.

Sebelum aku sempat berkata lagi, dia pergi meninggalkanku. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengarnya tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang terdengar mengejek bagiku.

Urgh!

Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Rupanya bos ku hanya bermain-main denganku. Uh, sungguh dia sangat menyebalkan aku membencinya!

Meskipun begitu, aku heran kenapa bahkan setelah dia pergi, tempat yang tadi disentuhnya masih terasa hangat membuat jantungku semakin berdegup kencang. Aku penasaran, apa kiranya yang ku alami ini?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG UNTUK MEMBATALKAN RAPAT HARI INI!" Laki-laki itu berteriak ke arah sekretarisnya yang tengah tertunduk. Kekesalan Nampak jelas di wajah pemimpin Dragneel Corp. itu. Sementara si sekretaris hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, dia merasa tak bersalah. Karena itulah dia berani mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung ke arah mata onyx milik bosnya itu.

"Maaf Dragneel-san, tapi anda tak menitahkan apapun pada saya. Bahkan saya baru mendengarnya jika anda ingin saya membatalkan rapat hari ini." Jelas Lucy berusaha membela dirinya sendiri sambil menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak.

"HUH? JADI MAKSUDMU INI SALAHKU?" Natsu, direktur utama sekaligus bos Lucy nampaknya tak suka dengan pembelaan yang dilakukan Lucy. Dia benci kekalahan, meskipun dia yang salah, dia harus tetap menang.

"Yah." Lucy hanya menjawab singkat. Dia tak berniat mengalah meskipun yang dihadapinya ini adalah bosnya.

"Dengar nona, aku adalah bosmu, jadi ingatlah ini. Apapun yang aku lakukan adalah benar, semuanya BENAR. BENAR dan tak ada salah. Mengerti?" Natsu berbicara dengan suara mengintimidasi.

 _'Urgh, dia ini…sungguh menyebalkan.'_ Batin Lucy.

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Be Mine by Nalu D**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai!**

 **RnR, dipersilahkan!**

Setelah perdebatan panjangnya, Lucy kembali ke kursinya sambil mengomel pelan. Langkahnya dihentakkan dengan sengaja hingga membuat Natsu menatap ke arah gadis itu. Natsu hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat tingkah Lucy yang pastinya sangat kesal atas sikapnya itu.

Pada akhirnya Lucy harus tetap menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan oleh bosnya barusan. Dia harus membatalkan semua jadwal meeting yang sudah dia susun dengan susah payah. Kerja kerasnya bagai tidak dihargai. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dan ini cukup membuat Lucy mulai muak.

Meski begitu, dia tidak sama sekali berniat untuk berhenti dari tempat kerjanya. Tidak akan, berhenti artinya dia kalah dari Natsu, dia benci itu. Lucy bertekad untuk tetap bertahan disana hingga bos sombong nan bodohnya itu mengakui kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Lucy hanya menghela nafas lelah. Pikirannya serasa mau pecah, harus menghadapi Bos macam Natsu Dragneel bukanlah perkara gampang. Butuh banyak kesabaran dan ketabahan agar bisa bertahan melawan keegoisan pengusaha muda itu yang kadang resenya minta ampun.

KRING. Telepon diatas meja Lucy berdering, dengan lugasnya dia angkat dan menempelkan gagang telepon itu pada telinganya.

"Selamat Pagi, dengan Dragneel Corp disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seperti biasa, setiap ada telepon masuk itulah yang akan selalu Lucy ucapkan.

Terdengar suara samar obrolan dari seberang sana. "Halo, Lucy-san?"

Suara ini begitu familiar baginya. Suara yang kadang menenangkannya dikala ia sedang emosi tingkat dewa karena ulah bos iblisnya itu. "Iyah, ini aku. Kau pikir siapa?" Balas Lucy sewot. Maklum pagi-pagi moodnya sudah dirusak oleh tuannya.

Levy hanya berdecak pelan. "Kau ini, pasti karena kau ribut dengan bosmu lagi?" Tanyanya tepat sasaran. Levy dan Lucy pernah mengambil fakultas yang sama. Mereka sama-sama suka menulis dan membaca. Karena hal itulah mereka menjadi dekat.

Saat ini Levy bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar bernama Redfox Corp. yang ternyata memiliki relasi dengan Dragneel Corp. Tanpa disangka Levy dan Lucy bertemu kembali. Meski mereka lulusan dari angkatan yang sama, Levy lebih senior daripada Lucy dalam bidang pengalaman juga pekerjaan. Levy telah menggulati bidang sekretaris hampir setahun ini. Karenanya Lucy banyak bertanya dan meminta saran pada gadis berbadan mungil itu.

Lucy hanya berdeham tanda mengiyakan,"Lalu ada apa?"Tanyanya lagi.

"Begini, bos ku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Ia ingin mengundang Dragneel-san. Dan dia sangat berharap bos mu itu datang." Jelas Levy.

Lucy hanya mendengus, "Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan."

"Kau juga datanglah. Bos ku bilang aku boleh mengundangmu juga." Ajak Levy antusias.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Lucy menolak dingin."Aku tak ingin berada di tempat yang sama dengan bosku. Tak ada hal baik yang terjadi bila ada disekitarnya."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari ujung sana. "Kau ini, jangan sampai perasaan mu itu berubah loh. Hukum alam itu masih berlaku, benci jadi cinta bisa jadi kan?" Goda Levy seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Ha ha." Lucy tertawa garing. "Seperti aku akan membiarkannya saja. Jangan membuatku tertawa Levy, cinta hanya terjadi pada mereka yang saling terpesona pada awalnya." Ceramah Lucy membuat Levy mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Baiklah." Levy menyahut singkat. Setelah itu telepon terputus.

Lucy kembali bergulat dengan pekerjaannya. Jari-jari cantiknya mulai menari di atas keyboard. Tiba-tiba saja jarinya terhenti, pikirannya kembali mengingat ucapan Levy.

Cinta? Lucy bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya. Dulu dia memang pernah menyukai seseorang. Tapi saat ini yang paling penting baginya adalah karir. Dia hanya ingin mencapai mimpinya sebelum terjebak dalam hal yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting.

Lucy mendecih pelan karena telah membuang waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk memikirkan hal yang seperti itu. "Ini gara-gara Levy." Gerutunya pelan lalu kembali mengetikkan jarinya diatas keyboard.

~0o0o0~

"Dragneel-San,"Panggil Lucy begitu ia ada disebelah mejanya. Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut pelan tanpa melepas pandangannya pada layar computer yang ada didepannya. "Redfox-San mengundang anda untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya Minngu ini."

Natsu menghentikkan jarinya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Lucy. "Redfox? Siapa?" Ini dia hal yang paling Lucy benci. Bosnya ini entah kenapa cepat sekali melupakan sesuatu. Dan akibatnya Lucy harus ikut kerepotan gara-gara kebiasaan bosnya ini. Lagipula bagaimana bisa Natsu melupakan temannya sendiri?

Lucy dengar mereka sudah berelasi cukup lama. Dalam kurun waktu lebih dari setahun, bagaimana bisa Natsu masih lupa siapa itu Redfox? Aneh tapi nyata. Sungguh.

Lucy hanya menghela nafas, sudah biasa pikirnya. "Gajeel Redfox-san, Direktur utama dari Redfox Corp. Anda sudah berelasi dengannya cukup lama." Lucy nampaknya sangat keki hingga penjelasannya terlalu berlebihan.

Natsu hanya mendecak pelan, lalu memandang Lucy tajam. "Aku tahu, aku hanya pura-pura lupa." Protesnya tak suka pada penjelasan Lucy yang terkesan menganggap Natsu sangat bodoh.

"Oh." Lucy terlalu lelah untuk terkejut atau semacamnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Natsu begitu. Perlu diingat, Natsu selalu benar. Jika dia salah, dia tak akan mengakuinya. Apapun yang dikatakannya tak ada yang salah. Motto hidupnya memang mirip dengan Sepupunya yang memiliki surai merah ceri. Mereka sama-sama selalu mengatakan "Perintahku itu absolut. Ucapanku selalu benar." Dan hal semacamnya.

Mendengar jawaban Lucy yang terlalu lunak, Natsu terheran. "Tumben Cuma oh." Ujarnya penasaran.

 _'Terus gua harus salto sambil bilang lu ganteng gitu?'_

Batin Lucy menjerit. Lucy tak merespon perkataan Natsu. Dia hanya tersenyum mesem tanda tak tahu harus apa.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang." Akhirnya pembicaraan kembali pada topik yang seharusnya. "Kau datanglah denganku." Ucapan terakhir bosnya berhasil membuat Lucy tercengang.

"Maksud anda, saya harus ikut datang ke pesta?" Lucy jelas tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dan berharap dia memang salah dengar.

"Iya."

"Tapi, kenapa harus dengan saya?" Protes Lucy.

"Karena kau sekretarisku." Apa hubungannya Antara sekretaris dan pesta ulang tahun? Nggak nyambung keles.

"Kenapa tidak dengan pacar anda saja." Lucy tak berniat untuk pergi ke pesta dengan iblis yang menyamar jadi bosnya itu.

"Pacar?" Natsu menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf. "Kau menyinggungku?"

Lucy ketakutan, "T-tidak, maksud saya—"

"Tidak ada." Natsu menyela ucapan Lucy yang belum selesai.

"Huh?" Lucy tampak bingung.

"Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Serius?"

Oke, Lucy tampaknya mulai lost control.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong."

"Serius nih, pffftt…."

Lucy tidak pernah menyangka bosnya yang super kaya, tampan dan keren abis tak punya gandengan sama sekali. Dia berusaha menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak. Apalagi saat melihat wajah Natsu yang tiba-tiba saja memerah. Karena malu mungkin.

"Lucu banget?" Sindir Natsu saat melihat tingkah Lucy. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah kali pertama mereka berbicara sesantai ini. Natsu juga tidak memasang wajah seram dan arogannya. Dia terlihat lebih normal. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Natsu, Lucy terhenyak sesaat. Meski itu hanya sekejap, Lucy berpikir mungkin Natsu tak sepenuhnya sejahat yang ia pikirkan.

"Pokoknya kau harus datang denganku." Perintahnya. "Berdandanlah seperti gadis cantik lainnya jika kau masih mau bekerja disini." Wow, ada nada ancaman disana.

Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka mendengar kata-kata bosnya itu. "Baik." Jawab Lucy setengah malas.

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah bekerja."

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya sebentar ke arah Natsu lalu membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Diam-diam Natsu mencuri pandang ke arah Lucy, sesekali senyumnya mengembang saat melihat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

Saat seperti itu, Natsu kadang tak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus memperhatikan sekretarisnya itu? Natsu hanya menggeleng pelan. Mereka pun kembali menyibukkan dunianya dalam setumpuk pekerjaan yang masih menunggu untuk disentuh.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Suara Klakson mobil yang terdengar tak sabar terus menerus menyerang pendengaran Lucy. Membuat gadis itu menyumpahi si pelaku yang sudah jelas identitasnya. Lucy hanya bisa berharap agar tetangganya tak menaruh dendam padanya karena telah berani mencemari suara yang pastinya berefek pada telinga.

Lucy dengan segera mengambil wedges hitam yang sudah ia siapkan dan memakainya secepat yang ia bisa. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya, sekali lagi Lucy berdiri di depan cermin memastikan tampilannya.

"Nice." Ucap Lucy seraya memamerkan sebuah senyum puas. Suara klakson yang kembali berbunyi membuat senyumnya luntur seketika. "Tch, dasar tak sabaran." Gerutunya pelan diiringi bunyi pintu terbuka lalu ditutup kembali.

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Be Mine by Nalu D**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai!**

 **RnR, dipersilahkan!**

Pengusaha muda itu berkali-kali melirik ke arah arloji hitamnya. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan gadis yang ditunggunya masih belum muncul juga. Hentakan kaki tanda tak sabar sudah menyerangnya sejak tujuh menit yang lalu.

Tangan kanannya sampai bosan menekan klakson berulang kali. Meski begitu, gadis yang ditunggunya masih belum menunjukkan kehadirannya sama sekali. Runtukan tak terhitung terus meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

Satu menit lagi telah berlalu begitu saja. Waktu berharganya terbuang percuma. Pemuda itu bersumpah dia akan menagih bayaran pada sekretaris bodohnya itu. Tangan kanannya—yang sudah bersiap menekan klakson—terhenti saat mata onyxnya menangkap pantulan gadis berambut pirang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Gadis itu, tak perlu ditanya dia memang cantik. Dress soft pink sedikit di atas lutut membalut ramping tubuhnya dengan sempurna, memamerkan kaki putih jenjangnya tanpa cela. Wedges hitam kira-kira setinggi 7-8 cm membungkus kakinya begitu indah. Belum lagi mahkota pirangnya yang diikat setengah menambahkan kesan anggun nan berkelas. Dan jangan lupakan make up tipis yang memoles wajah cantiknya dengan sempurna.

Natsu—Pemuda yang menunggu gadis itu dan membunyikan klakson berulang-ulang—hanya terdiam terpana. Matanya tanpa lelah menatap ke arah gadis itu, melupakan semua kekesalan yang dirasakan sebelumnya. Membuang semua runtukan pada gadis itu dan menarik janjinya yang akan meminta bayaran pada gadis itu karena telah membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Natsu merasa dirinya melihat malaikat yang baru turun ke bumi. Terdengar gombal memang, tapi kalau begitu adanya mau bagaimana lagi. Melihat gadis itu yang semakin mendekatinya, Natsu segera menampar dirinya pelan. Berusaha membawanya kembali pada kenyataan. Gadis itu tak boleh tahu, jika dia mengagumi kecantikannya hari ini.

Natsu menurunkan kaca mobil disebelahnya, "Hey, Nona! Cepatlah sedikit." Titahnya kembali memasang mode bos besarnya itu. "Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu?!" Sindirnya membuat si gadis memandangnya tajam.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Dan apa Anda tahu berapa banyak telinga yang terganggu gara-gara bunyi klakson Anda itu?" Gadis itu balik menyindir Natsu.

Natsu mendengus. "Baiklah,baiklah. Kita satu sama. Lebih baik segera naik ke mobil."

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah mobil ford merah kelewat mewah. Dengan cekatan gadis itu membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap naik tapi langsung dihentikannya saat mendengar seseorang meneriakinya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk dibelakang?" Natsu berkata sinis. "Kau pikir aku supirmu? Duduklah di depan."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum mesem. Menutup pintu mobil belakang yang telah dibukanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu mobil depan. Membuka pintunya dan duduk di kursi kosong sebelah bosnya.

Natsu memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu. "Pasang sabuk pengamannya, aku tak mau kena tilang." Tegur Natsu yang melihat sabuk pengaman masih ditempatnya dan tak dikenakan sama sekali. Gadis itu hanya mendengus pelan.

Setelah merasa semuanya oke, Natsu menghidupkan mesin mobil dan membawanya melesat keluar dari lingkungan tempat tinggal sekretarisnya itu.

~0o0o0~

Perjalanan sudah hampir berlalu sepuluh menit, namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan dimulainya sebuah percakapan. Yang bersurai pink hanya diam, memilih fokus ke arah jalan. Sementara yang bersurai pirang memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sisi jendela, memandangi jalanan yang tampak melaju melewatinya.

Tak lama terdengar dehaman pelan. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber dehaman. Berharap lelaki itu hanya memang 'betulan' berdeham dan tak ada maksud yang lain. Sayangnya, Lucy harus mengenyahkan harapannya itu karena Natsu tengah mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Kau masih marah dengan yang tadi?" Natsu kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalanan. Sesekali dia mencuri pandang ke arah Lucy. Masih menunggu jawaban yang belum juga Lucy ucapkan. Yang ditanya hanya diam. Memang benar jika Lucy masih merasa sebal. Tapi tidak sampai semarah itu. Bahkan rasa marahnya sudah hampir hilang entah kemana. Dia hanya bingung jika harus memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Ku akui aku sedikit keterlaluan hari ini."

Lucy tetap diam. Dia semakin merasa tak enak. Padahal tadinya dia berniat menjawab. Tapi Natsu terlanjur melanjutkan ucapannya. Ini membuatnya canggung dan kikuk. Lucy mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pelan. Mencari jawaban yang pas. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sulit. Padahal dia tinggal menjawab 'aku maafkan'.

Natsu menghela nafas. Tak lama kemudian dia menepikan mobilnya ke sisi jalan. Onyxnya menatap dalam mata caramel Lucy. "Jadi, kau tetap memilih untuk marah padaku?"

Ditatap oleh Natsu seperti itu membuat Lucy gelagapan. Mata onyxnya yang begitu tajam seakan menembus dirinya, membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan diri yang biasanya selalu menemaninya. Berbicara pada Natsu yang saat ini membutuhkan segala usaha.

Karamel dan Onyx masih beradu pandang untuk yang kesekian menit. Waktu serasa terhenti. Lalu suara degupan jantung terdengar. Semakin lama semakin keras.

 _'Sial, itu suara jantungku'_ Pekik Lucy di dalam hati.

"A-aku tidak marah." Lucy dengan cepat mengeluarkan suaranya. Berharap Natsu tidak mendengar degupan jantungnya yang serasa akan meledak. "Ja-jadi Anda tak perlu meminta maaf, Dragneel-san."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam?"

"Ka-karena aku ingin."

"Ingin? Kau tahu, kau aneh sekali. Sungguh."

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula tidak merugikan Anda."

"Tch. Kau ini. Sudahlah, yang penting jangan diam. Oke?" Natsu menunjuk ke arah Lucy. "Aku tak suka jika kau diam, rasanya aku sedang membawa patung bersamaku."

Lucy mengangguk lemah. Antara tak mau repot ataupun bingung harus merespon apa. Yang pasti, kali ini Lucy harus membuka topik pembicaraan jika tak mau dicerca oleh bosnya lagi. Mobil kembali melaju melewati jalanan.

"Mm, apa rumah Redfox-san masih jauh?" Pembicaraan biasapun tak masalah. Yang penting Lucy berhasil membuka topik.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Natsu singkat. Lucy mencibir pelan mendapati jawaban Natsu yang kelewat parah. Tadi disuruh bicara, sekalinya diajak bicara responnya membuat Lucy malas untuk bicara pada Natsu.

Lagipula Lucy yakin jika Natsu berbohong. Mana mungkin dia tidak tahu arah yang ia tuju? Natsu itu kan direktur, dia tidak akan sebodoh itu. Dia hanya malas menjawab pertanyaan Lucy, mungkin.

"Kenapa diam lagi?" Tanya Natsu sekilas melirik ke arah Lucy.

Empat segitiga muncul didahi Lucy. Kalau bisa ia ingin menepuk dahinya berkali-kali. Berusaha menahan emosinya yang ingin menjedukkan kepala bosnya ke dashbor mobil. Tentu saja, itu hanya khayalan. Aslinya, Lucy hanya berusaha menahan tangannya agar tak menjitak bosnya itu.

Lucy menghela nafas, "Saya pikir Anda tak berminat dengan percakapan tadi."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena anda menjawab singkat."

Natsu diam. Lucy diam.

"Oke, jadi itu salahku lagi." Natsu mengaku tanpa ragu. Matanya sekilas melirik ke arah Lucy dan melihat gadis itu tengah menggembungkan pipinya. Seperti anak kecil, pikir Natsu. Dia lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Mau berbicara denganku lagi 'kan?" Tanya Natsu. Kali ini tatapannya terasa begitu lembut bagi Lucy. Mau tak mau, Lucy luluh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Mm, sudah berapa lama Anda berteman dengan Redfox-san?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang terkesan basa-basi. Lucy tak perduli. Yang penting ada obrolan.

"Tiga atau empat tahun kurasa."

"Teman sejak kuliah?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa Anda kenal sekretarisnya? Seorang gadis berambut biru dengan badan yang bisa dibilang imut. Mungkin."

"Levy?"

"Ah, Anda bahkan tahu namanya."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia temanku." Jawab Lucy. "Sejak kuliah." Lanjutnya lalu tersenyum.

Terdengar 'oh' pelan dari bibir Natsu. Hening kembali menyerang mereka sesaat hingga Natsu mengeluarkan suara baritonnya. "Lucy, aku punya permintaan untukmu."

Lucy menatap Natsu penuh selidik, "Permintaan? Apa?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara formal padaku?" Pinta Natsu masih memandang lurus ke arah jalan tanpa menghiraukan pandangan Lucy yang bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa? Anda kan Bo—"

"Meskipun aku bosmu, umur kita tetap tak jauh berbeda kan?" Natsu menatap sekilas ke arah Lucy sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Kau terus saja memanggilku Anda,Anda,Anda. Sekalinya memanggil nama, kau memanggilku dengan Dragneel-san. Aku sampai merinding dibuatnya."

"Saya rasa itu normal dalam pekerjaan."

Natsu mendengus. "Tidak Lucy. Aku tidak suka." Tolak Natsu. "Umur kita kan tidak berbeda jauh. Hanya terpaut dua tahun. Jadi aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku."

"Tapi, aku ti—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sela Natsu. "Cobalah berbicara informal padaku."

"Eh? Sekarang? Dra—Aww, kenapa menyentil dahiku?" Protes Lucy. Tangannya mengelus dahinya pelan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, tidak ada Anda atapun Dragneel-san. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah, Na-Natsu-san."

"-San?" Natsu tampak heran Karena Lucy masih menambahkan –san saat memanggil namanya. "Tapi, yasudahlah."

Natsu mematri grin di wajah tampannya. Membuat Lucy terhenyak. Untuk sesaat Lucy sempat lupa caranya bernapas. Dia akhirnya tahu berdekatan dengan Natsu memang tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

~0o0o0~

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Natsu saat mereka memasuki halaman rumah dengan gemerlap cahaya mewah. Pesta itu bertempat di kediaman Redfox sendiri. Lebih tepatnya di halaman belakang rumahnya yang bak istana.

Beberapa security dipekerjakan untuk menertibkan mobil para tamu. Dekorasi bernuansa biru-abu seakan menambah kesan megah. Rangkaian bunga-bunga terpasang disepanjang jalan. Menghiasi taman yang memang indah menjadi lebih indah.

Natsu yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya berjalan mengikuti arus dan petunjuk dari para penjaga pesta. Lucy mengikuti Natsu dibelakang.

"Aww—Natsu-san kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" Protes Lucy saat menyadari jika yang ditabraknya adalah bosnya sendiri.

Natsu berdecak pelan, "Lucy, Lucy,Lucy. Kenapa sih kau terus membuatku kesal?"

Lucy hanya menatap tak mengerti. Natsu Menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Kenapa kau harus jalan dibelakang ku? Apa kau stalker? Atau kau pikir aku ini pelayan mu? Atau justru kau pelayanku?"

"Ak—"

"Jalanlah disebelahku. Jangan membuatku terus berkomentar dengan hal-hal yang tak perlu." Sela Natsu tak mau mendengar penjelasan Lucy. "Kau ini kan sekretarisku, jadi kuharap kau bisa lebih memahamiku. Dan jangan membuatku merasa jengkel. Paham?"

Lucy tak mau ambil pusing. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Natsu bertingkah menyebalkan. Lucy mulai kebal dengan semua sifat menjengkelkan Natsu. Karena itulah dia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tidak tersenyum, hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke sisi Natsu. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan layaknya pasangan lain yang hadir di pesta ulang tahun itu.

~0o0o0~

Gajeel Redfox adalah seorang pengusaha muda seperti Natsu. Hanya saja garis wajahnya agak keras dan mungkin bisa disimpulkan jika wajahnya itu berhasil membuat orang berpikir jika dia seorang Yakuza. Walau begitu, sifatnya tak selaras dengan tampang premannya. Gajeel adalah pribadi yang ramah dan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja tidak seperti Natsu yang sulit berteman juga tak ramah sama sekali. Mungkin saja karena perbedaan itulah mereka bisa berteman baik.

"Yo." Sapa Natsu pada Gajeel yang saat ini berdiri tepat di depannya. "Sudah seumur ini dan kau masih mengadakan pesta ulang tahun? Ayolah, apa kau ini anak sd?" Natsu berujar sakartis. Gajeel hanya mengendikkan bahu tak perduli. Dia sudah biasa dengan semua cara bicara Natsu. Jadi dia tak merasa tersindir sama sekali.

"Kau kan tahu bagaimana orangtuaku. Meski aku menolak, mereka akan tetap mengadakan pesta." Balas Gajeel yang hanya dibalas seringaian Natsu.

Gajeel balik menyeringai. Lalu matanya tertuju pada Lucy yang berdiri tepat disebelah Natsu. "Uwah, tumben sekali." Kata Gajeel. Matanya menyelidik ke arah Natsu. "Pacarmu?"

"Sekretarisku." Jawab Natsu singkat. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Lucy segera angkat bicara.

"Saya Lucy Heartfilia, senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Redfox-san." Ucap Lucy.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu aku. Jadi kurasa aku tak perlu menyebutkan namaku lagi." Gajeel tersenyum ke arah Lucy.

Lucy balas tersenyum. "Ah, Redfox-san, selamat ulang tahun." Lucy menjulurkan tas kertas ke arah Gajeel.

"Terimakasih. Tapi sungguh kau tak perlu melakukannya. Bos mu saja tak memberiku hadiah. Jangangkan hadiah, mengucapkan ulang tahun saja dia tak melakukannya." Gajeel mengambil hadiah yang diberikan Lucy sekaligus mengerlingkan mata ke arah Natsu, menyindir tentu saja..

"Ya,ya, Tanjoubi omedeto yakuza. Cepat sadari umurmu dan jangan adakan pesta ulang tahun lagi." Kembali Natsu berujar sakartis. "Hadiahnya ambil saja besok ke kantorku, itupun jika kau mau." Natsu melanjutkan ucapannya. Yang diselamati hanya tertawa ringan. Lucy diam-diam mendecakkan lidah melihat cara bicara Natsu yang kelewat memancing emosi.

Tamu-tamu terus berdatangan, Gajeel menatap ke arah Lucy juga Natsu memberi isyarat jika ia harus pergi dan menyambut para tamu undangannya. "Terimakasih sudah datang. Kuharap kalian menikmati pestanya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Gajeel pergi meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy.

~0o0o0~

Orang itu terus mengintai ke arah pengusaha berambut merah jambu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Matanya menatap tajam sarat akan dendam. Tangannya terkepal kuat seakan menahan amarah. Saat ia melihat pemilik pesta meninggalkan pemuda itu, dia menyeringai dan mulai bergerak mendekati sasarannya.

TBC

Minna~ T T

Maaf yah, author telat updated pake banget. Akhir-akhir author terus-terusan kena writer blocked. Baru nulis dikit, udah ilang. Baru dapet satu baris, idenya ilang lagi. Jadi mohon dimaafkan yah. Setelah melewati writer blocked yang sangat menyusahkan #iyahinilebay , akhirnya author bisa menyelesaikan satu chapter.

Nalu sadar ini bukan hasil maksimal, mungkin beberapa dari kalian berpikir kalo ceritanya makin gaje. Nalu juga mulai menyadari, kalo pengkarakteristikannya kurang jelas, alurnya juga mungkin berantakan. Maafin Nalu yah.

Buat para reader makasih udah mau baca, udah mau review, nge-follow, nge-favorite. Pokoknya Nalu berterimakasih untuk kalian semua. Untuk reviewnya, maaf kalo belum sempet di balas. Selain kena writer block, author juga kena sindrom malas akut #bukanpenyakitini.

Btw, ada yang minat buat kolaborasi FF sama Nalu gak? Akhir-akhir ini Nalu pengen nyoba buat bikin FF kolaborasi. Sebelumnya enggak pernah bikin sih, jadi tolong bagi siapapun yang mau pm Nalu. Sekalian ajarin Nalu juga gimana caranya bikin FF kolab #bagiyangmau.

Terimakasih banyak minna-san~ #bow

Nalu serius loh soal FF kolab, yang mau PM yah, Sangkyu ^^

Tetap nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya yah ,


	4. Chapter 4

Seperti kebanyakan pesta lainnya, pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga bermarga Redfox sangatlah mewah dan gemerlapan. Hidangan kelas atas, wajah-wajah ternama yang banyak dibicarakan massa juga pemilik nama-nama besar yang ikut serta dalam mempengaruhi perekonomian Jepang hadir disana.

Tapi dari banyaknya pengusaha ternama, yang menjadi sorotan utama―setelah penyelanggara pesta tentu saja―adalah pemuda yang saat ini tengah menduduki posisi teratas di dunia perbisnisan, Natsu Dragneel. Hampir semua orang yang menghadiri pesta itu mengenal pemuda berambut pinkish itu. Tak ada satupun yang tidak mengenalnya.

Natsu layaknya bintang kelas dunia yang saat ini memang sedang banyak dibicarakan. Bukan hanya karena umurnya yang terbilang muda, wajah tampannya juga jadi pembicaraan hangat para gadis yang terpesona olehnya. Belum lagi Natsu adalah orang yang paling sulit ditemui.

Bukan hanya karena jam kerjanya yang sangat padat, Natsu juga dikenal anti social. Selalu menolak undangan yang ditujukan khusus olehnya, menghindari pesta-pesta yang diadakan pembisnis dunia dengan segudang alasan yang entah memang benar adanya ataupun hanya buatan semata. Karena itulah kehadirannya di pesta malam ini membuatnya jadi bahan perbincangan terhangat malam itu.

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Be Mine by Nalu D**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai!**

 **RnR, dipersilahkan!**

"Tch, pesta seperti ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit." Gerutu Natsu. Senyum jelas tak menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Kita pulang saja?" Ucapnya lagi entah bernada perintah atau bertanya. Yang di ajak bicara hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi, kita baru saja 5 menit ada disini. Redfox-san kan teman Natsu-san. Apa tak masalah?" Tanya Lucy pelan.

Natsu diam sejenak, berpikir. "Apa boleh buat. Jika bukan karena teman, aku pasti tak akan datang kemari." Natsu memandang ke arah Lucy. "Apa kau hanya akan berdiam disini?"

Pertanyaan aneh.

Lucy itu sekretarisnya Natsu. Yang memaksanya datang ke pesta juga Natsu. Tapi sepertinya Natsu tak berniat untuk menyenangkan Lucy dan mengajarkannya mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya saat berada di pesta seperti ini.

"Natsu-san ingin aku pergi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan balik Lucy yang terasa mengandung sejuta maksud membuat Natsu merasa risih. Ucapan gadis itu seakan membuatnya jadi pria paling kejam di muka bumi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Natsu menurunkan emosi yang sebelumnya tersirat dalam suaranya "A…"

Yah inilah dia, permainan kehabisan kata. Natsu tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Ayolah, dia anti social, tidak ramah, dan tidak suka kalau harus perduli pada perasaan orang lain. Natsu memang tidak bermaksud berkata kejam pada Lucy. Hanya itu, tak ada alasan yang lain.

Tapi tentu saja, Natsu tahu ucapannya jelas menggantung. Hanya dengan berkata 'bukan begitu maksudku' tidak akan bisa membuat Lucy mengerti.

Menyerah.

Lebih baik alihkan pada topik yang lain. "Kau mau kue?" Lucy merengut bingung saat bosnya beralih topic secara tiba-tiba. "Kue disini pasti enak. Buatan chef-chef ternama yang sudah meraih banyak prestasi."

Lucy tetap tak bergeming dan memilih diam. Semakin lama suasana semakin terasa canggung. Lucy tak merespon jawaban Natsu dan hanya menatap ke arahnya seakan menuntut maaf. Natsu serasa makin tersudut. Tatapan mata Lucy seakan mengintimidasinya. Natsu tak mau berlama-lama ditatap begitu, rasanya tatapan itu bisa menurunkan harga dirinya yang sudah mencapai 200% itu.

"Baiklah, lupakan soal yang tadi. Maafkan aku, sudah puas?"

Lucy hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Dasar gadis keras kepala." Natsu masih mendumal. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencoba kue, tadi Natsu-san bilang kuenya pasti enak."

Emosi yang sangat tak stabil. Tadi merengut sekarang sudah seenaknya mau pergi dan mencoba kue dengan tampang antusias mirip bocah umur lima tahun. Mungkin ucapan Gajeel waktu itu memang benar, 'hati seorang gadis itu mirip ombak, kadang menghempas, kadang menyeret, kadang tenang, kadang bimbang'.

Natsu tak mau ambil pusing, "Yah, ambil saja sana sesukamu."

"Loh, Natsu-san tidak mau?"

 _Sejak kapan aku suka makanan manis, kau ini sekretarisku apa bukan?_

Seandainya ini bukan di pesta Natsu mungkin akan berteriak begitu. Tapi mesti diingat, cewek itu kalau emosinya sedang tinggi suka susah diobati. Begitulah menurut majalah yang tak sengaja Natsu baca saat sedang menuggu kliennya datang. Natsu tak mau repot. Yang tadi saja sudah cukup. Natsu tidak mau menurunkan harga dirinya lagi demi gadis yang entah kenapa malam ini tingkat menyebalkannya bertambah 50% dari biasanya.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Lucy kembali memanggil nama sarat akan Tanya. "Natsu-san?"

"Nona Lucy Heartfilia," Jengkel tapi tetap ditahan "Apa kau pernah melihatku makan sesuatu yang berbau manis saat di tempat kerja?"

Lucy menggeleng, "Disini tidak akan ada yang memperhatikanmu."

"Apa?" Ucapan ambigu. Natsu bingung sebingung-bingungnya. Ucapan sekretarisnya terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti kalau tidak boleh disebut 'gak nyambung'

"Natsu-san tidak makan kue manis di kantor karena takut disangka pria berjiwa lembut oleh klienmu kan?"

"Huh?" Urat kesal muncul satu.

" Tenang saja, disini kau bisa makan dengan bebas. Aku tak akan bilang pada siapapun kalau Natsu-san memakan kue manis."

"HUH?" Urat kesal bertambah banyak.

"Mau ambil sendiri apa diambilkan?"

Perlu diingat, walaupun Lucy cantik, manis juga pintar, siapa yang menyangka dia adalah gadis super tidak peka. Padahal bos nya sudah memasang muka super sangar agar Lucy menghentikan ocehannya soal makanan manis juga pria berjiwa lembut. Tapi Lucy sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Kekuatan tidak peka memang luar biasa menjengkelkan sekaligus menyusahkan. Sulit diatasi dan sulit diantisipasi. Terpaksa Natsu harus berkata blak-blakan. Karena sekretarisnya ini, entah tidak peka atau memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Tidak mungkin!" Lucy tidak mau percaya dan terkesan lebay dimata Natsu. "Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai makanan manis Natsu-san. Anak kecil, remaja, orang dewasa bahkan kakek-nenek pun suka."

Hentikan. Hentikan.

Topik makanan manis semakin menyulut emosi Natsu.

"Perbaiki kamusmu Lucy. Tidak semua orang menyukai makanan menjijijkan itu."

"Menji―Hey, jangan menghinanya seakan mereka sampah. Mereka itu cantik dan lucu. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak suka."

Ampun, kerasukan apa ini gadis? Mungkin semua makanan manis yang pernah Natsu buang berkumpul di dalam tubuh gadis itu dan berniat balas dendam. Natsu bergidik ngeri.

"Demi Tuhan, mereka itu kue bukan makhluk hidup. Kenapa pandanganmu jadi begitu?"

"Mareka memang kue, tapi mereka cantik dan lucu bahkan lebih darimu."

"Aku laki-laki, tidak cantik juga tidak lucu. Lagipula kue cantik dan lucu itu akhirnya akan dimakan olehmu juga. Ah huh ternyata kau yang jadi iblisnya."

"Apa?!" Lucy tidak terima. "Mereka dibuat untuk dimakan. Yang tidak mau memakannya akan dikutuk jadi batu."

KRIK.

Dikira kisah malin kundang. Lagipula kutukan tak akan mempan pada seorang Natsu Dragneel. Natsu tersenyum sinis. Kemenangan sudah ada dalam genggaman. Perdebatan bodoh kali ini akan dimenangkan olehnya―

"Pokoknya, Natsu-san harus makan. Kalau tidak makan, berarti Natsu-san banci."

―Ternyata tidak.

Banci. Banci. Banci. Banci. Banci.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang mirip kaset rusak. Berdampak merusak otak juga menghancurkan harga diri yang selama ini telah terjaga selama puluhan tahun. Tambahkan catatan lagi, melawan Lucy Heartfilia hanya akan membuat akal sehatnya dipermainkan.

 _Natsu Dragneel, pengusaha muda tampan tersukses seantaro jepang disebut banci hanya karena tidak mau makan kue._

Kalau itu sampai dicetak di halaman depan Koran harian, Natsu bersumpah akan menenggalamkan seluruh Jepang ke dalam lautan.

Natsu masih shock dan belum sempat membalas ucapan sekretaris paling keras kepala yang pernah ditemuinya itu.

"Jadi, pilih makan kue apa jadi banci?"

Natsu mendengus. Disuruh memilih antara neraka 1 atau neraka 2, mana bisa. Kepala berdenyut semakin parah. Akibat menahan kesal juga jengkel karena makanan yang tidak disukai.

Tunggu dulu.

Rasanya ada yang salah.

Dibilang banci membuat Natsu lupa posisi. Dia itu raja. Kenapa pula seorang raja harus ditindas bawahannya? Natsu kembali mempertahankan diri. Membangun harga dirinya yang tadi sempat diobrak abrik makanan manis yang dijuluki lucu dan cantik.

Tersenyum licik, dan mulai menyerang.

"Kenapa aku harus memilih. Aku bos dan kau sekretarisnya. Kau yang harusnya memilih bukan aku." Natsu tersenyum licik, "Pilih makan sendiri lalu minta maaf padaku atau pulang lalu minta maaf padaku?"

"Pilihannya aneh," Lucy protes "Manapun yang aku pilih aku tetap harus minta maaf pada Natsu-san. Aku kan tidak salah."

Protes ditolak. "Kau sudah salah. Dan sekalinya aku bilang salah, itu artinya salah."

"Ke―"

"Mengeluh akan dapat hukuman tambahan." Kali ini bisa dipastikan kemenangan jatuh ke tangan Natsu. "Yang mana?"

Natsu tersenyum jahil. Matanya memandang nakal ke arah Lucy yang jelas menahan amarah karena harus menerima kekalahan setelah berjuang semaksimal mungkin.

Lucy menegarkan diri, "Baiklah," membungkuk sebentar "Maafkan aku, Dragneel-sama. Aku pilih kuenya."

Senyum Natsu menghilang. "Hey, aku kan sudah bilang jangan panggil Dragneel, dan juga ada apa dengan honofirik-nya?"

"Kau bos dan aku sekretarisnya."

Natsu dijebak kata-katanya sendiri. "Kita sudah pernah mem―"

"Ya, ya. Terserah." Lucy mulai berjalan menjauhi Natsu. "Aku mau makan kue dulu."

"Hey, aku belum selesai."

Percuma.

Lucy sudah membaur kedalam kesenangan dunianya. Ratusan kue cantik dan terlihat sangat enak sudah sepenuhnya mengendalikan dunia Lucy.

Sekali lagi Natsu mendengus kesal.

"Gadis itu! Lihat saja nanti."

BRUG!

Sedang kesal ditabrak orang sudah cukup untuk membuat amarah Natsu berkoar. Tapi sekalagi lagi, Natsu berusaha mengingatkan dirinya kalau dia sedang ada di wilayah orang lain. Jangan bertindak salah, jangan memalukan dan jangan kekanakkan.

Yang ditabrak tidak mengaduh. Sudah salah menabrak orang juga tidak meminta maaf. Kalau ini ada di wilayahnya, Natsu mungkin akan merapal kutukan agar orang itu menyadari posisinya.

Natsu mencuri pandang pada orang yang sudah menubruknya. Seorang perempuan, lebih tua darinya. Berambut hijau gelombang sepinggang. Membawa pisau ditangannya.

Pisau?

Jangan bilang,

SRET

Terlambat, Pisau sudah mengayun ke arah tangan Natsu. Terlalu cepat sampai tak bisa ditangkis. Berhasil menembus baju dan menggores lengan Natsu sepanjang 10cm. Darah segar merembas keluar. Pisau kembali terangkat ke udara bersiap untuk serangan kedua.

"MATI KAU BAJINGAN!"

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo, masih adakah yang ingat dengan FF ini?

Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!

Setelah delapan bulan tidak ada kabar, akhirnya chapter baru release juga. Mohon dimaafkan. Kemarin saya sedang banyak project dan dituntut harus segera selesai. Masih belum selesai, tapi sudah agak senggang #nggak ada yang nanya yah.

Sebenarnya chapter kali ini bisa muncul karena beberapa hari yang lalu saya iseng buka fanfiction. Lalu iseng baca. Ternyata FF nya keren dan penggunaan bahasanya juga bagus. Sangat bagus malah. Pengkarakterannya pun cocok dan benar-benar muncul.

Saya jadi bertanya-tanya, di chapter yang sebelumnya ada yang bertanya 'Natsu itu Tsundere?'

Saya juga bingung. Mohon dimaafkan, saya amatir bukan pro. Karena itulah, mulai dari sini saya akan menegaskan karakter Natsu juga Lucy.

Chapter ini mungkin hanya menceritakan hal yang tidak jelas. Tolong dianggap pemanasan dulu saja.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang masih menunggu #pede FF ini. Untuk yang menunggu Aitakatta Sora sepertinya harus bersabar. Saya akan fokus ke FF Be Mine dulu. Mungkin akan dilanjut mungkin tidak. Maaf yah.

Selamat membaca! Semoga kalian terhibur dengan FF yang serba kurang ini.

Mohon Reviewnya, terimakasih.


	5. Chapter 5

Wanita itu tak sekalipun melepas pandangan pada apa yang diincarnya. Sesekali tangannya terkepal kuat, sesekali badannya gemetar. Bukan karena takut pada apa yang akan dilakukannya, melainkan tak bisa menahan amarah yang sudah kelewat parah. Tak bisa di tahan, tak bisa dicegah, dan harus segera dilampiaskan.

Wanita itu bergerak pelan, mendekati targetnya secara perlahan. Jarak demi jarak terus terkikis, tetap tenang agar mangsa tak menyadari dan segala rencana berjalan lancar. Sudah cukup dekat, wanita itu mengeluarkan pisau yang ia selipkan di dalam tas yang sejak awal memang telah ia siapkan.

Matanya menyorot tajam, mencuri pandang pada si target sesekali. Sesuai informasi, tergetnya tak begitu menyukai keramaian, dan dapat dipastikan dia tak akan banyak bergerak dan akan mengisolasikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi siapa gadis yang berdiri disebelahnya?

Harusnya dia selalu sendirian dan menghindari banyak orang. Lalu kenapa saat ini dia dan gadis itu tampaknya asyik mempertengkarkan hal yang bodoh dan kekanakkan?

Rencana terancam gagal. Gadis itu bisa melihatnya dan menghancurkan semua yang telah ia persiapkan. Wanita itu harus bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk, dan mempertimbangkan untuk menyimpan pisau ke tempat persembunyian seperti semula. Namun dibatalkan begitu ia melihat gadis meninggalkan targetnya sendirian.

Wanita itu tersenyum culas. Tuhan ternyata masih berpihak padanya. Tak perlu ragu, tak perlu bimbang, semua sudah sesuai rencana.

Saatnya menyerang.

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Be Mine by Nalu D**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai!**

 **RnR, dipersilahkan!**

Serangan pertama meleset, tapi tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Tangan kiri targetnya berhasil dilukai. Itu saja belum cukup. Hatinya belum puas. Batinnya masih dibelenggu hasrat dendam. Sebelum targetnya mati, belenggu itu akan terus mengekang seumur hidup.

Persetan dengan hukum dunia.

Mau dipenjara seumur hidup, atau dihukum mati sekalipun, tak akan pernah disesalinya. Asalkan lelaki itu bisa mati ditangannya, dia rela melakukan apapun.

"MATI KAU BAJINGAN!" Pisau yang digenggamnya diayunkan sekuat mungkin, dendam yang selama ini ditahannya ia salurkan pada pisau itu. Dalam hati berdoa dan meminta agar Tuhan menusukkan pisau yang ia pegang pada jantung lelaki itu. Berharap agar lewat pisau itu, semua dendamnya teralihkan dan agar lelaki itu menyadari betapa hidupnya penuh dosa.

Tapi Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan doa kejam seperti itu.

Sebelum pisau menyentuh kulit dada, sebuah tangkisan membuat pisau itu terlempar dan yang memegangnya terjerambab ke belakang.

Beberapa yang hadir di pesta dan tanpa sengaja menyaksikan kejadian itu berteriak, mengundang mereka yang tidak tahu berkumpul dan menjadikannya sebagai pusat perhatian.

Wanita itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang, mencari pisaunya untuk kembali melanjutkan apa yang diinginkannya. Walaupun harus dihadapan banyak orang, dia tak boleh sampai gagal. Namun seorang pria bermuka garang, yang diduga bodyguard si penangkis, menahan wanita itu. Mengikat kedua tangan wanita itu ke belakang.

"Hoy, Natsu kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yang dipanggil, menengadahkan wajahnya. Orang itu sangat familiar. Sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Mereka sudah terlalu dekat untuk disebut teman. Sahabat mungkin lebih pantas. Dia mengulurkan tangan sebagai bantuan takut sahabatnya tak mampu berdiri lantaran serangan kejutan yang baru saja terjadi.

Natsu terlalu angkuh untuk menerima uluran tangan itu, harga diri tak mengijinkan untuk membuatnya menunjukkan sikap lemah dan rendahan. Walaupun sebenarnya, kejadian tadi sudah cukup membuatnya menyadari bahwa sisi lemahnya sempat mencuat keluar.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Natsu berdiri. Tangan kirinya masih mengeluarkan darah. Sakit memang, tapi masih bisa ditahan. Natsu bukan pria bermental lemah, luka sedikit tak akan membuatnya mengaduh seperti perempuan.

Natsu mengendarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Entah sejak kapan orang mulai mengerumuninya. Beberapa memberi pandangan iba, beberapa biasa, beberapa tampak bahagia. Bukan masalah, pandangan apapun yang ditujukan untuknya saat ini tak ada artinya. Natsu memandang pelaku yang mencederai tangan kirinya.

Wanita itu menatap balik, sarat akan emosi. Tatapannya membuat Natsu ingin tahu. Atas dasar apa wanita yang tak dikenalnya itu, berhasrat untuk membunuhnya.

"Apa kau mengenalku? Kenapa kau menginginkan kematianku?" Tak ada basa basi, terlalu membuang waktu.

Wanita itu menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa pada orang yang telah merenggut kebahagianku."

"Kebahagiaanmu? Aku?" Natsu tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dia mungkin angkuh dan keras kepala, tapi dia tak sekejam itu sampai harus merebut kebahagian orang lain. Lagipula tak ada untungnya juga. Untuk apa dia lakukan itu?

"Kau pasti salah orang. Aku tak mengenalmu, dan aku tak merasa pernah merebut kebahagianmu itu."

Wanita itu malah tertawa seperti orang kesurupan. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. "Tentu saja. Tuan Muda macam dirimu mana tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan ayah tersayangmu itu."

Mendengar ayahnya disebut, degup jantung Natsu bertambah cepat. Kalau ayahnya, hal itu mungkin saja dilakukan.

"Kami hanyalah keluarga biasa, bekerja keras setiap hari. Tertawa saat senang, menangis saat sedih dan berusaha bangkit saat kami terjatuh. Kami saling menyayangi. Ayahku, ibuku, Suamiku juga Anakku. Mereka satu-satunya yang aku punya."

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. "Tapi ayahmu…"

Tatapannya semakin tajam, sorot akan benci juga dendam terpendam.

"DIA MENGHANCURKAN KELUARGAKU! MERENGGUT SEMUA KEBAHAGIAAN KAMI, MELENYAPKAN SEMUA YANG AKU MILIKKI, AYAHKU, IBUKU, SUAMIKU JUGA ANAKKU…!" Wanita itu berteriak menumpahkan semua amarahnya dan berganti menjadi tangisan.

"…Apa salah mereka? Demi kekuasaan semata dia membunuh orang-orang tersayangku," Suaranya sarat akan rasa sakit mendalam. "Kau tak seharusnya lahir di dunia ini. Nama Dragneel lebih baik musnah dari muka bumi."Buliran air mata terus jatuh tak tertahan. Mata itu menatap Natsu seakan meminta ganti rugi atas apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan.

Natsu tak sanggup berkata-kata. Air mata wanita itu bukan sebuah akting semata. Semua yang dikatakannya mungkin memang benar adanya. Dunia memang kejam, kekuasaan memang butuh pengorbanan. Natsu tahu itu, ayahnya mungkin memang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi Natsu tak bisa percaya kalau ayahnya sampai membunuh orang.

 _Kau tak seharusnya lahir di dunia ini._

Mental Natsu runtuh. Realitas tak selalu menyenangkan. Perkataan wanita itu membuat hatinya berdenyut. Padahal dia anti sosial, tak perduli pada orang lain, tapi kenapa kata-kata itu membuatnya serasa ditikam berkali-kali?

Ah, tentu saja.

Pantas jika merasa sakit, kata-kata itu sama saja artinya dengan tidak diinginkan. Natsu tak punya kalimat balasan. Pikirannya sudah terlalu keruh. Semua kalimat yang diucapkan wanita itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya lupa kata juga bahasa. Hanya diam yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Apa saya harus membawanya ke kantor polisi sekarang?" Tanya si bodyguard pada majikannya.

Yang ditanya memandang sekilas ke arah Natsu lalu mengangguk, "Kuserahkan padamu."Bodyguard itu membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan majikannya.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam disini, Gray?" Terdengar menyindir. Natsu tak suka merepotkan orang lain. Kejadian tadi memang membuat mentalnya hancur. Tapi bukan berarti di harus ditemani dan dijaga layaknya anak kecil. Sekalipun oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Gray menghela nafas, "Kau ini selalu saja bersikap begitu. Sekali-kali terima kebaikkan orang tak ada salahnya kan?"

Natsu memilih diam. Dia sangat mengenal sahabatnya, dari dulu sahabatnya yang satu ini memang susah ditangani. Mirip sekretaris barunya, keras kepala dan tak mau mendengarkan ucapannya.

Natsu kembali merenung. Setelah wanita itu pergi, keadaan cukup ricuh. Orang-orang mulai berkasak-kusuk. Tapi berkat keamanan keluarga Redfox, hal itu bisa mereda. Natsu dibawa masuk ke dalam oleh Gray.

Lukanya sendiri diobati oleh Dokter keluarga Gajeel yang memang sedang menghadiri pesta itu. Perlahan mentalnya kembali membaik. Dokter yang mengobatinya sudah kembali mengikuti pesta yang untungnya berjalan seperti semula. Sementara Gray memilih tetap tinggal dan menemani Natsu.

Lama-kelamaan Natsu merasa risih. Kenapa pula ia harus ditemani seorang laki-laki? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Lebih baik kau kembali berpesta. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Ujar Natsu. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Gray menatap Natsu sesaat, "Hey, tadi itu kau pasti sengaja diam."

"Huh?"

"Aku mengenalmu. Kau tidaklah lemah. Kau pernah ikut Judo. Serangan seperti itu tak akan membuatmu lumpuh."

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Natsu risih dengan kehadiran Gray. Mungkin karena mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, Gray selalu tahu apa yang Natsu pikirkan.

"Tanganku terluka." Natsu mengelak.

"Tangan kirimu saja. Kananmu tidak." Gray kembali menghela nafas. "Kau sengaja tak melawan kan? Kenapa?"

Natsu bungkam.

Gray menarik kerah baju Natsu, sabar juga ada batasnya. "Apa kau sebegitunya ingin mati, huh? Mau sampai kapan kau terus bersingkap angkuh seperti ini? "

Gray menuntut balasan dari Natsu, tapi lelaki itu malah memalingkan wajahnya. Memilih untuk diam dan tak memberikan alasan. Kalau memang Natsu menganggapnya sahabat, harusnya ia lebih terbuka pada Gray. Gray semakin geram. Cengkraman di kerah baju ia lepaskan.

"Dasar pecundang sialan." Gray berucap sebelum meninggalkan Natsu sendirian.

Natsu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Bukan karena dia menginginkan kematian. Kalau boleh jujur Natsu tidak mau mati. Tapi saat wanita itu mengacungkan pisaunya untuk yang kedua kali, Natsu bisa merasakan tetesan air mata yang jatuh tepat ke atas wajahnya.

Padahal hanya air mata, tapi Natsu merasa seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh. Seakan ada yang menyuruhnya untuk diam, serasa ada yang menahannya untuk bergerak. Dan yang paling mengerikan, dadanya serasa sakit tak tertahankan. Gray hanya tidak tahu itu, dan Natsu memilih untuk tidak menceritakannya. Natsu tidak percaya pada siapapun, bahkan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Karena itulah dia selalu menyimpan rahasianya sendirian.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu meruntuk sepanjang jalan. Menghadapi orang dengan tingkat keras kepala level dewa kadang menyulut emosi. Bersabar juga tak ada ujungnya. Toh, Natsu tetap memilih diam. Padahal Gray sudah memberi _kode_ agar Natsu mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan. Tapi batu tetap saja batu. Dibolak-balikpun bentuknya bakalan sama. Gray geram, Natsu tetap memilih diam.

Sahabat hanya sekedar sebutan, aslinya cuma dianggap sebatas kenalan. Natsu kelewat kejam memperlakukan orang, sikap angkuhnya sekali-kali harus dijatuhkan.

"Etto…Gray-san?" Seorang gadis tak dikenal memanggil atau mungkin menanyakan namanya.

"Siapa?"

"Saya Lucy Heartfilia." Tetap dipandang penuh tanya. "Sekretaris Natsu Dragneel."

Mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut, Gray mengangguk pelan. Tak lama alisnya bertaut. Sejak kapan Natsu mengajak orang lain ke pesta? Selama ini, Natsu selalu datang sendirian. Mengisolasi dirinya seorang diri bagaikan pemuda kesepian.

Baru kali ini Natsu menggaet seseorang, Gray jadi penasaran. "Kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Dengan bos kekanakkan itu? Tidak mungkin." Lucy menolak.

Gray tertawa, gadis itu memang berbeda. Dia menarik, mungkin pantas dicoba.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan saya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Gray menghentikan tawanya, lalu menatap Lucy serius. "Tadi kau sedang mencariku yah, ada apa?"

"Redfox-san bilang bos saya sedang bersama Anda. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Lukanya sudah diobati tapi sikapnya tetap seperti biasanya."

Lucy hanya ber-oh pelan. "Anu…Gray –san…" Lucy terdiam sejenak. "Bisa sampaikan pesan pada Natsu-san?"

"Pesan?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Tolong sampaikan padanya saya pulang duluan."

Sebuah ide melintas, mungkin jika dengan Lucy bisa. "Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Saya kemari karena paksaan Natsu-san. Sekarang dia tidak ada jadi tak ada alasan untuk berlama-lama disini."

"Kau tidak mau melihat Natsu dulu?"

"Tidak usah, Saya yakin dia baik-baik saja. Kami bukan teman. Saya hanya sebatas sekretarisnya." Lucy terdiam sejenak. "Lagipula saya yakin dia sedang tak ingin di ganggu saat ini."

Gray mengangguk pelan. "Ucapanmu mungkin benar, tapi menurutku tak ada seorangpun yang ingin sendirian saat kejadian seperti ini menimpanya."

"Dia memang angkuh dan keras kepala. Sikap egois dan kekanakkannya juga sudah ditingkat dewa." Sambung Gray. "Tapi dia tetap manusia. Karena itulah aku ingin kau menemaninya."

Lucy menautkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa harus saya? Kami hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan."

Gray tersenyum. "Justru karena itu, mungkin dengan sikapmu yang begini kau bisa membuatnya sedikit terbuka."

Lucy hanya diam berusaha mencerna maksud dari ucapan Gray.

"Mau mencobanya?" Tanya Gray. "Kaupun pasti tahu sikapnya memang mudah membuat orang lain jengkel, tapi setiap manusia pasti punya sisi lemah bukan?"

Gray menepak sebelah bahu Lucy pelan. "Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Temui dia dulu oke? Kalau dia bersikap kurang ajar kau boleh pulang. Bagaimana?"

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Dia dan Natsu hanyalah sebatas bos dan bawahan. Tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi masing-masing. Lucy tahu dan sangat memahaminya. Walaupun begitu, Lucy tak bisa mengenyahkan sisi lain hatinya yang ingin menemui Natsu.

Lucy merasa cemas. Dengan sikap Natsu, Lucy yakin tak banyak yang bisa diajaknya bicara. Atau bahkan sama sekali tak ada. "Baiklah, saya akan menemuinya." Akhirnya Lucy memilih untuk mengikuti hati kecilnya.

Gray menyunggingkan senyum. "Terimakasih. Ayo aku antar ke tempatnya."

Lucy hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Gray dari belakang.

.

.

.

Natsu masih merebahkan badannya di kamar khusus tamu milik keluarga Redfox. Kepalanya masih terasa agak pusing. Meskipun begitu Natsu tak berniat tinggal di sana lebih lama. Dia hampir saja merusak pesta Gajeel, membuat ricuh, merepotkan keluarga Redfox dan lagi diijinkan untuk beristirahat. Natsu tak mau merepotkan Gajeel lebih dari ini.

Setangah jam lagi, dia berniat untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya setengah jam lagi. Setelah itu dia akan pulang ke rumahnya. Menelepon supir pribadinya untuk datang kemari adalah hal yang tepat. Natsu tak yakin jika ia bisa membawa mobilnya pulang dengan selamat.

Suara ketukan dipintu membuatnya kembali terjaga. Mata yang hampir terpejam kembali terbuka sempurna. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu dibuka diiringi langkah kaki seseorang.

 _Pasti Gray._

"Sudah kubilang aku tak butuh ditemani, Gray." Natsu sudah berucap duluan sebelum sosok yang dikiranya muncul dihadapannya.

Tapi yang menjawab bukan suara laki-laki, melainkan suara perempuan yang tak lama ini familiar di telinga Natsu.

"Ucapan Anda sangat tidak sopan, Dragneel-san."

Natsu hanya bisa berdecak saat melihat sosok yang muncul dihadapannya.

"Ternyata kau, Lucy."

.

.

.

TBC

Yah, maaf lama gak diupdate. Saya terus menerus kena penyakit malas melanjutkan. Tapi akhirnya chapter baru ini bisa selesai, chapter berikutnya juga sedang proses pengerjaan. Semoga kali ini bisa cepat kelar. Terimakasih buat reader yang udah mau setia menunggu. Mohon dukungan dan reviewnya.

Akhir kata selamat membaca

Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
